


cane restraints and the beauty

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: the cane&the beauty [3]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gold, F/M, Fingering, Kinky sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mr. Gold's cane - Freeform, Object Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, cane smut, cane!sex, horny belle, leather belt, naughty mr gold, satin ropes, sex with objects, smut without plot, sub!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiny follow up to the cane&the beauty one shots!<br/>checking in on our lecherous<br/>couple<br/>mr gold keeps his word about tying his beauty up,</p>
            </blockquote>





	cane restraints and the beauty

it was another Sunday afternoon at Robert gold's house,  
belle French was in her boyfriend's bedroom kneeing on the side of his bed. her wrists were bond to the other side of the bed tied with blue stain ropes. she'd been siting in this position waiting for him  
for some time now. 

In the weeks since that a illuminating Sunday they have been engaging in the most sexual deprived acts.  
belle learned her precious cinnamon roll of a boyfriend was very kinky indeed, and she'd enjoyed every moment of there new erotic experimentation. she'd had indulged in every twisted fantasy falling into abyss of depravity, 

she finally heard the tapping of his cane. sending shivers down her spine as he slowly emerge from the master bathroom. 

"are you ready now, my beauty."  
he stated matter of factly 

"yes." she replied.  
practically vibrating with anticipation.

she felt him knee behind her his hands reaching around her waist to undo the zipper of her jeans pulling them down her thighs.  
belle breath hitch when she heard him unbuckling his belt and her heart started racing.  
she yelped! in surprise when  
he struck her hard across her backside with his belt!  
again and again she felt the leather strap striking her hard across her ass. making her red and sore. and...incredibly aroused,  
she started rubbing herself against his bed desperately seeking fraction but to no avail, realizing he wouldn't allow her to come this way not yet!  
she started to plead.

"Robert, please...please."  
she begged.

"please what? sweet heart.  
he said. almost out of breath  
enjoying seeing his beauty so wantonly,  
"tell me what you need, darling."

belle hesitated then blurted out. "please, fuck! me!." 

"I think not, not just yet."  
he chuckled. 

Robert knelt behind her again.  
his tongue darting out licking her ass were he struck her.  
long slow storks of his tongue gliding over her hyper sensitive skin.  
making her ache, licking near her most sensitive place teasingly. causing her to moan in frustration!  
he grinned enjoying causing her this slow torture. 

"is this what you want sweetheart?

Robert slowly lowered his cane  
to her ass. rubbing her gently before moving the tip of the handle down to her slick folds.  
belle moaned low and deep when she felt the cold metal of his cane touch her throbbing pussy.

"oh yes, please..yes." she moaned.  
moving franticly against it,

he must want something in return for using his cane. belle giddily mused,  
it was something he only used on her  
on certain occasions.  
he must have something very deviously lecherous in mind.

belle rutted shamelessly against his cane trying in vain to come.  
he continued to stroke her folds slowly pushing the tip into her.  
hardly penetrating her,  
he wanted to hear his beauty beg alittle more before he let her come, 

"Robert! please." she pleaded.  
trying to move but her hands were tied tightly to the bed and her legs were tangled in her jeans.

"please what?  
He whispered in her ear, 

"please, fuck me...hard!  
I need it. inside me." she pleaded. 

"Why of course my dear,  
as you wish." he replied 

Suddenly he pushed his fingers inside her. driving his digests up into her core ungently,  
she cried out in pure ecstasy at pleasurable sensation.  
she jerked her hips back and forward seeking more fraction moaning. 

"yes, yes there..dot stop!  
I'm so close." she rasp. 

belle felt heat pool in her core as she finally felt herself reaching her Orgasm.  
wiggling bent over the bed as his fingers pleasurably pumped her,  
she screamed when she came hard. her climax leaving her shanking almost violently panting after being thoroughly debauched. 

he pressed the hilt of his cane teasingly against her swollen folds. slowly stroking her,  
belle's breath caught in her throat. bending over her  
Robert whispered in her ear.

"now that your sated, my sweet  
little belle. were going to play a new game. he said smirking,

belle smiled with twisted anticipation. "oh yes." she breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I used precious cinnamon roll,  
> I've seen it floating around tumbrl and I dot no where it first came from? or who said it first. but if I shouldn't have used it in my fic please let me no and I'll remove it..


End file.
